Callum/Relationships
Love Interest Rayla When he first met Rayla, she was trying to kill him and Ezran. They joined forces when they found the egg of the Dragon Prince. At first, Callum didn't trust her, because she refused to open up and was keeping some secrets even thought she might've betrayed them at some point. But as they continue their journey, this changes. He even helps her calm down when she is getting seasick in the boat, tries to make her comfortable on their journey and expresses gratitude at her willingness to be open when she trusts them. With Rayla, Callum believes that her kind isn't what people say they are describing her as fast, kind, brave and strong in his letter to his father. He even comforts her when she feels ashamed of her parents, her fear of water and being hesitant. When he learned she knew his stepfather was dead for a week he was angry with her. However, he understood why she didn’t tell them when he tried to tell Ezran. Looking over his sketchbook, Callum paused on a sketch of Rayla, eyeing it in worry when she leaves to free a chained dragon. Making up his mind he follows Rayla supporting her by using dark magic to set the dragon free. During The Book of Destiny, Rayla watched over and comforted Callum when he falls ill under the effects of using dark magic, her concern for him increases in Breathe to the point where she held him in tears mumbling," Callum I-...I" while holding him close, hinting that she might have developed feelings for him. As they wander to Zubeia to return Zym to her, they pair grow close, comforting her when her home shuns her and helping her survive Sol Regem, they eventually form a romantic relationship. Relatives Ezran Despite being half-brothers, Callum loves his little brother very much. When Rayla tells him that she must find and kill Ezran to complete her mission, he did not hesitate to pretend to be Ezran so his brother's life would be spared.Book 1, Episode 2: "What is Done" When Ezran fell into a frozen lake and looked as if he wouldn't resurface, Callum was devastated when he thought he lost his brother.Book 1, Episode 6: "Through the Ice" However, he protects him as best he can and could not bring himself to tell him that King Harrow had been killed. Due to his age, Callum does not always take him seriously and did not want to believe that he could talk to animals but when he finds his ability to be the real deal he apologizes. When Ezran finds out their father's demise, the two embrace each other and he respects his brother's choice to return home as king agreeing to come back to help him after Zym is home. Harrow Callum and Harrow care for each other as father and son, but Callum initially had trouble calling Harrow "Dad." This was because he felt, as the King's stepson, it was disrespectful to address his king as his father. During their last conversation before leaving the castle, it is clear that Harrow cares about his stepson and is uncomfortable with Callum's formality, though he does not force the boy to acknowledge him as his father.Book 1, Episode 1: "Echoes of Thunder" Callum finally called Harrow "Dad" right as the assassins tried to enter the King's room, although the door was shut at the time and it is left ambiguous if King Harrow heard him or if he died before he could.Book 1, Episode 3: "Moonrise" Sarai Callum had a loving relationship with his mother. When he was suffering from a dark magic induced fever, a thought of her managed to get him to understand the sky arcanum. Amaya Amaya is an incredibly loving and attentive aunt to both Callum and his brother, who cares deeply for the boys' well being. Despite the fact that she's family, Callum didn't trust her enough to inform her of their quest to return the Dragon Prince to Xadia, given her disdain for elves. Even when Amaya assumed Rayla was kidnapping Callum and Ezran, instead of telling his aunt the truth, Callum tried to bluff her with lies about Rayla but Amaya refused to back down.Bloodthirsty Allies Bait As his brother's pet, Callum and Bait are traveling together by default. When Bait feels left out when Ezran spends more time with Zym, Callum sympathizes with him and have Bait by his side while reading King Harrow’s letter. He then finds out from the letter that Bait loves belly rubs and proceeds to tickle him. Eventually, Callum and Bait are forced to go on separate ways when Ezran decides to take his rightful place as King of Katolis. Ellis and Ava They helped Callum, Rayla and Ezran climb the Cursed Caldera to the miracle healer to heal the frozen dragon egg. Azymondias Due to Azymondias' recent birth, not much of a relationship has yet been established between the two, however from egg stage on Callum was willing to risk his life to protect the dragon. When Zym was dying, Callum realized that the only way was to help him was for Zym to hatch in the eye of the storm. In doing so he destroyed the Sky Primal stone thus saving the young dragon's life and restored the hope they had for ending the war. In an attempt to connect with the Sky arcanum but it resulting in Callum failing, he felt bad that he risked Zym's life to do it but was happy that the young dragon prince was alive and well. Neutral Claudia Callum had a crush on Claudia. He tried to impress her in the first episode, became flustered whenever he talked to her and once dreamed about kissing her. However, his feelings about her changed after he learned about the true nature of dark magic, her willingness to capture and use magical creatures like Zym for her spells, and when she betrayed him and his friends after he trusted her. Soren During the first episode, we see Soren teaching Callum in combat and we are told they have a decent relationship and he almost thinks of Callum as his brother. Enemies Viren Due to being King Harrow's closest friend, he is almost like an uncle to Callum. However, they displayed no close relationship when Callum confronted Viren, demanding to see Harrow and accusing the dark wizard of stealing the Dragon Prince egg. Viren sneered Callum, calling him a half-breed and bluffed that Harrow was in on the egg's theft before using a spell to temporarily silence Callum so that he couldn't bring this revelation to Harrow. It is unbeknownst to him that he has sent Soren and Claudia (his kids) to hunt him and eliminate the princes so he can be king. Avizandum Despite never have met another Callum resents Avizandum for killing his mother and the former's dead body stirs up the latter's animosity towards the dead dragon. References }} Navigation Category:Relationships